


平生欢

by Juicy_999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_999/pseuds/Juicy_999





	平生欢

一只南美洲亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，可以在两周以后引起美国得克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。*

待万千声色褪尽后，原本拥挤喧嚣的场所空荡了起来。舞台灯光也只剩一束，将两人交叠亲密的影子投印得颀长。  
“蔡徐坤你怎么……”朱正廷被一路上沉默异常的蔡徐坤拉着走下了舞台，没入避光的内场。黑暗舔舐他张扬恣意的眉眼，将那双眸子里黏腻的兽欲掩了个彻底。  
突如其来的吻精确地落在了朱正廷纤长的后颈，他自是一惊，握着恋人的手攥紧，黑暗给予对方的神秘和放纵让朱正廷有些许的无所适从。  
“我真喜欢你。”蔡徐坤说这话时，嘴唇若即若离，不时落下细密的吻，湿热暧昧的鼻息所及之处战栗。  
“这可怎么办呢？”  
他的手探进宽松且无束缚的衬衫下摆，掌心碾磨抚摸着这令人着迷的每一寸肌肤——像饱满多汁的水蜜桃，甜美清纯而色情。  
指尖在他胸前逗留，他有心地用自己有些粗粝的指腹捻抹着那柔软的两点鲜红，他不自觉地用了些力，就让趴伏在墙上的朱正廷难耐地泻出三两句低吟。  
他几乎是要融化在恋人的怀里了，就像是一抔柔软的水，却又总留恋在他的掌心，吝啬地包围细吻着指尖，不愿从他的指缝间淅沥落下。  
或者他生来便只为一人完整吧。蔡徐坤分心地想着，手上的动作也随着神游迟缓了下来，倒是惹得已经被挑起兴致的朱正廷有些急躁了。  
他几乎是用撒娇的语气埋怨着对方——他总是这样。他将自己的覆在了蔡徐坤微滞的手上，握住他的手，用艳红的舌尖温柔地探索着他的指缝，最后在他指尖轻轻落下一吻。  
那吻像羽毛又像蝴蝶，那么软那么柔，却落在他的滔天巨浪里瞬间被吞没到漆黑冰冷的海底，掀起了山风林雨。它轻忽地掠过指尖发梢，撩起的热度却引燃了郁郁山火，身后猝然贴近的汗湿的身躯滚烫灼人，烫得那只蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀想要逃离这可怕的温度，却被熔断了漂亮而无用脆弱的翅膀，被迫着陆。  
蔡徐坤将嘴唇贴在了他绯红却冰凉的耳廓，那温度立刻被他的火热同化，像饮饱了血，又像南国的红豆邀君采撷。而他也确实这样做了——他舔弄着耳廓，舌尖探入小巧的耳洞，模仿性爱的动作缓慢抽送着，带着说不清道不明的蛊惑。而朱正廷只觉得这甜蜜的小把戏如温顺的海浪舔舐着他的双足那样，反倒是让他更难以满足。  
双手推着那宽松的衬衫，从他不盈一握的腰肢向上漫无目的却色情地游走，最终停驻在他胸前，用食指捻着那早已变得坚硬的乳粒，拇指在他光滑如瓷的脊背上抚摸着。他总算是好心地停止了对耳朵的凌虐，只顺着那高高扬起的脖颈的优雅弧度落下一串湿漉漉的密吻。他不敢吸啜，即便他内心渴望在他身上烙下印记，如果可以的话，他甚至想在朱正廷的后颈烫上钢印，昭示所有人，这是他的所有物。  
蔡徐坤对那皙白细腻的皮肤情有独钟，他爱朱正廷在听到他大胆直白的追求时垂下脖颈，露出这引人遐想连篇的圣地。如果他能踏足这圣地……思及此，他眸色深沉如海，晦涩难辨。朱正廷清浅婉转的吟哦落在他的耳畔，像是神祇的甜蜜的预言。  
他附在耳边，轻声地交换了什么狡猾的想法，让几乎陷于翻腾欲海的朱正廷清醒了过来——  
“正正，我听到脚步声了。”他俏皮却强势的絮絮私语钻进耳道，让朱正廷悚然一惊，浑身冰凉。  
“可是……”他牵住那只紧紧贴在墙壁上的手，引导向那蓬勃欲出的勃起，“怎么办呢？”  
朱正廷想要起身，却被蔡徐坤狠狠地压制在身下，他觉得蔡徐坤兴许是疯了。他张口，却被异物堵住了嘴，叫他将剩余的话语尽数吞没在喉间。  
“这样就好了。”他的手指在口腔里作祟，那软韧的舌肉不自觉地缠绕上他的手指，他就像久未果腹的饥民，贪渴地吸吮着他的手指。  
蔡徐坤轻不可闻地笑了笑，“这才乖。”  
他能感受到过溢的涎水在他的强制下分泌，直至沿着他无法闭合的唇角流下，盛在他凹陷的锁骨线条，穹顶微弱的灯光坠落其中，倒像是不知情而被引诱的星星浸润在了醉人的酒了。蔡徐坤惊叹于他清纯的诱惑，手却毫不留情地握住他已经完全勃起的肉物，甚至恶意地在顶端用指尖抠挖了一下，让他喉间一紧，随即从唇缝间流出低泣。  
“嘘——你听到了吗？”他的胸腔因为恋人有趣的反应震动了一下，气得朱正廷踩了蔡徐坤一脚，他笃定对方一定坏笑着，日后指不定要说上几句让他陷入窘迫的境地再吻吻他透红的脸颊。  
可这回对方却并没有说笑，他真的听到了脚步声和窸窸窣窣的说话声，几束手电筒惨白的光线从他们头顶掠过。但蔡徐坤选的位置太好了，他分明觉得自己的发梢已经暴露在光线下，甚至就在舞台边缘，他的头顶，他听到了弟弟有些失落的语气。  
紧张到呼吸停滞，他的身体瑟瑟发抖着，因为恐惧也因为欢愉。蔡徐坤握住性器的那只手正上下快速地撸动着，盘踞在他口腔的手指也张狂地搅动他的软肉，搔过他的齿根，让他的身体酥软地几乎无法保持站立，他向后靠在蔡徐坤怀里，喉间不住地耸动，干渴地不成样子。  
他乞求更多，他乞求蔡徐坤的亲吻、他的唾液、他的征伐鞭挞。  
声色浮光远去了。  
层层迭递的快感像汹涌澎湃的海浪，一层一层地束缚包裹着他，无处可逃，将他抛至欢愉的制高点，他仿佛站立在浪头，时上时下，沉浮在无边无际的欲海中。他乖巧地顺从着自己的情欲，半眯着眼，发出旖旎的闷哼声。  
他感觉到自己似乎是被翻过了身，因为现在他完完全全地能看到蔡徐坤在微弱灯光下的眸子和性感的嘴唇弧度。  
但随后他所有的疑问困惑都缄默不言。不同于以往的温柔以待，那蛮横猝然的吻像夏季的暴雨那样猛烈汹涌，带着冰凉的温度在身上留下湿漉漉的水渍，像冷腻的蛇缠绕于周身，叫他只好在这温柔的泥潭愈陷愈深。  
舌苔相触摩擦激起的阵阵酥麻自尾椎骨攀缘而上，带了些势不容缓的意味。那粗粝的酥麻却给人以更深层直至令人几近悚然的灵魂深处，就像两处灵魂猛烈地撞击，消散，浑然一体。蜜桃的清甜味因着味蕾的摩擦迅速蔓延，气温上升。  
朱正廷双手胡乱地解开蔡徐坤的裤子，用自己纤长的手指包裹住那迫不及待的肉物，忘情地同他接吻，毫无章法。他们极尽缠绵地唇舌相抵，下半身却在做着最浪荡的纠缠。  
他将手指戳入穴口，立即被肠肉裹住，紧密地咬噬着他的指节，又像讨好似的在他退出时挽留他。朱正廷被他一惊，咬到了蔡徐坤的舌尖，瞬间，腥气后来居上代替了旖旎的蜜桃甜味，他下意识地逃离，却无处可退——方才为了躲避他人的视线他已经被逼迫到狭小的角落。  
可蔡徐坤却用力地扣住他的后颈，安抚地搓揉，留下暧昧难辨的斑驳红痕。他啃噬朱正廷的眉骨，沿着那柔和的弧度亲吻他因为不安颤着的眼睑，用双唇抿着睫毛，清晨的雨露浸润了无力的身躯，连轻盈的飞行轨迹也蓦地下坠，让不安分的漂亮蝴蝶无法动弹。  
他的蝴蝶。  
蔡徐坤的手指已经完全被吞没了，他分散着紧张的恋人的注意力，另一手将衬衫下沿撩起，野蛮地要求朱正廷将自己的一切坦诚。他用齿咬住衬衫，唾液顷刻间将微透挺括的布料浸透。他抬起双臂，环住蔡徐坤正埋在他上身的头，像是被海浪冲刷着放逐在海洋的流浪者抱着残破的甲板，又像虔诚的祭品，将他的胸膛他的心脏完全奉送给这随心所欲操控他的欲望的恶魔。  
碍人的衬衫迫使朱正廷将所有的细碎吟哦吞入腹中，他用双腿紧紧地环住蔡徐坤的腰杆，随着他手指的动作轻微地晃动，好让他完全且仔细地探索到甬道的每一处热度。他已经追加了一个筹码，肆意横行。  
“嗯……”朱正廷咬着下唇，浑身震悚——一阵酥麻痒意自骨髓深处蔓延到四肢百骸，万千蚁群啃噬他的神经，直将他的理智彻底分崩离析。  
蔡徐坤用覆着薄茧的指腹抠挖着那一处细腻的软肉，那羞怯却热情的肠肉便纠缠着亲吻他的指尖。感受到对方的逐渐失神，他越发地肆意张狂，攻下已经完全失守的城池疆土。他听到朱正廷欲拒还迎的含糊其辞，看到他因为放纵而舒展的姿态，感受到他的炙热和渴望。  
柔软的摩挲带来的风将山火吹得愈发地旺，那是用滂沱大雨也无法浇熄的热情。那一抹红浓郁地就像朱正廷眼角双颊那旖旎的乍泄春光。柔和微弱的光下，他用光裸的双腿在腰侧晃出诱人的弧度，偏他望向自己的目光又清澈见底。他似乎完全意识不到这样的邀请有多么危险。  
危险到——  
“啊！”他短促地尖叫了一声又立即捂住了自己的嘴唇，无声的尖叫从他的眼角落下，灼烫的生理性泪水落在蔡徐坤禁锢住他的腰的有力双臂，和汗水含混地坠落到地板，朱正廷觉得自己几乎听到了除却两人交织的呼吸声外的另一种声音。他用力地拥住年下恋人宽厚的肩背，似乎这样就可以减轻他的负担。硕大的龟头毫无征兆地在他体内横冲直撞，柱状体则是完全占据了他的身体，狠狠地撑开了他的极限，带着滚烫的温度大肆征伐。  
金星上空掠过的火焰引燃了温层的闪电。*  
巨大的力道将他顶撞地像飓风里无所依托的扁舟，但暴力的性爱带来的快感较疼痛反而更加迅速地占据上风，并不细致的撞击次次碾磨过他的敏感点，让他更加上瘾甚至主动索求。因为最原始的撞击而兴奋的性器，顶端渗出的前列腺液蹭上了蔡徐坤沟壑分明的小腹，将浓密的耻毛晕得更加浓黑。朱正廷隔着单薄的衣料，吻上了他专注望着自己的眉眼，深沉而动人。模糊的温热带来的是更惊人的欢愉。  
被强烈快感操纵的身体的主人困难地直立起上半身，只为了虔诚地亲吻他的眼睛、鼻梁和下颏。蔡徐坤忍不住更大力地握紧他纤细的腰肢，留下交错的鲜红痕迹。被兽欲完全支配的大脑无法分析此刻的亲吻是求饶或是更露骨的请求，他只能依循神祇的低声诱导通往极乐圣境。  
他在此刻，完全占有了这具千万人迷恋的躯体，连那颗跳动的涌动着血液心脏也完全臣服于他。  
也许是因为太过亲密，心跳的频率引起共振，心脏跳动的巨大轰鸣声完全充斥着他的世界，他在这盛大恢宏的交响乐里欣赏着曼妙的画面。柔和灯光下布满汗珠的身体像蒙上了缀满宝石的薄纱，朦胧惑人，他微睁的失焦双眼噙着热泪，眼尾是饱含万千私语的迤逦的酡红酒色，泪里撒了茫茫星屑，倒像是将银河星子揉碎了融进了他的眉眼，他轻忽地眨眨眼，那星星便顺着他桃粉的双颊扑簌簌地滚落了。  
绵涩炙热的肠肉随着他狂风骤雨般的撞击紧绞吞吐着那鞭挞着它的褐色肉柱，粉色漂亮的穴口此刻鲸吞着庞然大物，内里的缠绵挽留更是浪荡不堪，全然不似表面所见那样纯情，正如它的主人。热情接受它的入侵，肠道分泌的液体将两人的连接处染得湿漉漉的，甚至因为快速地抽插溅出白沫，腥咸的古怪味道顿时弥散开来。  
肩头的疼痛随着淫靡水声的频率增高而逐渐放大，不用多想，他的背部一定全部都是浅浅的血痕，连带着上一回还未掉落的痂口一同剥落。柔软的臀肉因为大力的迅猛撞击被鞭挞成化不开的色情的红，湿润的茂密毛发带来的刺痛感受更是加害者，却让受害者颇为受用。被大力掰开的臀瓣此刻正在被入侵者随意地亵玩着，却是在羞耻之上更添销魂。  
极致的肉欲纠缠下没有人能够思考已发生的或将发生的，只有眼下的相拥和撞击勾连出的直冲颅骨的快感和肉体真切的疼痛才是明晰的。朱正廷的脚趾不自觉地蜷起，从骨子里浮起的痒叫他很难再去感知周身的一切。就算此刻有旁观第三者的惊声尖叫他都不会有所察觉吧，他这么想着，却是不管不顾地绞紧这落入圈套的所谓“入侵者”。  
就像在末日的倾天巨浪前抵死缠绵那样刺激。  
他恍恍惚惚地想替自己纾解喷薄的欲望，却被擒住了手，“被我干到射，好不好？”  
冠状沟被人恶意地用指尖抠挖，蹭了一手黏腻的透明液体，可他却缓慢地舔掉了正顺着手指下滑的前列腺液。他舔弄的方式太过细致，几乎到了专注的地步，让朱正廷忍不住闭上眼不愿去看，只觉得羞怯难当。  
“你不要…唔、啊。”他含糊的抱怨仔细听来还有半分羞赧，配上他直白又隐忍的魅意横生的表情，蔡徐坤的呼吸更加粗重，掐着腰肢的手越发用力。攥着朱正廷游移在他胸膛的手，蔡徐坤恶劣地带着他触碰亲密无间的地点。  
烫。  
烫地他指尖瑟缩着想要收回，却被强制性地要求定在原地，甚至因为他的冲击连带着一同挟着裹进了温暖的甬道。肠壁的层层褶皱被肉物完全舒展开来，真实地体会着粗大柱身上彰显力量的脉络。朱正廷低声哭喊着想要停止这种羞耻的行为，但无力的扁舟是无法违背强大的海洋的意念的，蔡徐坤甚至追加了一根手指，随着性器抽插的动作进出。  
“是不是很热？”蔡徐坤在他耳边发出暧昧的气音，因为笑意震动的胸膛让完全倚靠着他的软和春水泛起羞涩的涟漪，“正正……你里面好热。”他亲吻朱正廷汗湿的鬓角，竟有些耳鬓厮磨的温柔。  
“不……啊，你、你别这样。”他破碎的话语可爱动听，带着些乡音的音调软糯黏人，让人听了心立即便陷了一块下去。  
“都听贝贝的。”蔡徐坤终于缴械投降，他略显无奈地皱眉，被朱正廷猫似的咬住了喉结。可那迷人的凸起却像刻意和他恶作剧，让他咬了个空。他只能舔舔那不甚明显的齿痕，深表遗憾。  
他从温暖的甬道退出，不舍的肠肉挽留着扒住那依旧昂扬的炙热温度，舔吻正不断渗出腥咸液体的蘑菇头，将一切密不可宣的桃色秘闻哑然于枪口。  
“射在我脸上。”  
“什么——”  
“我说，射在我脸上。”朱正廷眨眨眼，睫毛忽闪着，殊不知引起了强大的蝴蝶效应。他从善如流地躺在了蔡徐坤的身下，抬起下颏去舔弄蓄势待发的肉物上分明的经络。他闭着眼，脸上带着羞怯，孟浪的动作却是勇敢无畏的，虽有些生疏却也极大地刺激了男人的征服欲。  
蔡徐坤将性器从他口中抽出，不让他有丝毫机会去自我享受，反是将湿漉漉的肉柱在他脸颊轻轻地拍打，发出淫靡色情的肉体撞击的清脆响声和啧啧水声。  
“不要擅作主张啊，贝贝。”  
他快速撸动着已经被恋人的大胆挑逗到濒临极限的性器，顶端缓缓渗出浓浊的精液，滴落在朱正廷灼热的唇瓣。后者只是后知后觉地舔了舔嘴唇，便叫蔡徐坤无法把持。  
他轻轻地从鼻腔发出了极宛转的闷哼，似乎是什么滚烫的甘霖落在了脸上，让他不住出声。蔡徐坤看着朱正廷睁开眼，露出那裹着汹涌情潮褪去后无法抽离的雾蒙蒙的目光。笔直纤长的睫毛上挂着的精液混着不知是汗液或是泪液沿着他的眼尾向下，再向下。他的喉结上也溅到了零星几点，随着他的干渴上下滑动。  
喷薄后的蘑菇头仍在不知疲倦地吐精，于是贪婪的不知餍足的乞求者也理所应当地将剩下的全部掠夺。分明他双眼聚焦迟缓，却准确地握住了半勃起的褐色柱状体，用温热的唇舌戳刺舔吻铃口，直到施舍方终于再无他物可供。

默契地前后交错步入化妆间，蔡徐坤缀在他身后，目光晦涩而专注。  
“哥，你的妆怎么掉了？”  
宛若实质的视线胶着在他的脊背和被包裹的双腿，仿佛他热情的亲吻，朱正廷耳尖又悄悄透了红，张了嘴却支支吾吾地并不解释。  
蔡徐坤听见这话便想起方才他擦净朱正廷微仰着的脸，素净地像寒冷湖泊里孤独的天鹅。眼眶泛红，因为惯性动作不自觉张开的嘴露出艳红的舌尖。  
见他并不回答，其他人也都散去各行己事，只有温柔的队长招呼着他让他来补妆。  
开了灯，蔡徐坤又是他温柔的队长、同事。  
关了灯，蔡徐坤是他隐秘的无人知晓的恋人。


End file.
